This invention covers an improvement in an elastic fastening clamp in form of a double C. Such clamp has the purpose of fastening the rail of a railroad track to a support or sleeper.
These clamps are technically known as DEENIK clamps and they are fixed on a fastening plate which is screwed, say on wooden sleepers, by means of bolts know as tirefons.
One serious inconvenience of this type of clamps is the violent wear suffered by the parts of contact between the clamp and the plate, resulting into an appreciable decrease in the useful service life of the plate.